Deathstrike joins Farquaad/Red Smoke and Deathstroke join Thomas and the gang
Here is how Deathstrike joins Farquaad and how Red Smoke and Deathstroke join Thomas and the gang in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. (just as soon as Airachnid left, another guard burst in) Guard: Lord Farquaad! One of the citizens said they spotted a strange man wearing strange clothes! Lord Farquaad: Mirror, show us where this stranger is! Magic Mirror: Yes, my lord. (The Mirror, shows the stranger heading down an alley) Lord Farquaad: Follow him. (the guards and Cyberlings hide in the shadows) Stranger:(to the shadows) Deathstrike. Deathstrike! Yo, boss, I have the money like I was ordered! (an even scarier stranger stepped out of the shadows) Deathstrike: And about time, too. Stranger: I would have gotten here sooner, if this freak show muties weren't always in my way. (a guy with similar clothing to Deathstrike is motioning for him to be quiet) Deathstrike: So, you wanna insult Mutant Kind, huh? (he presses a few buttons and activates his wrist mounted sword) Stranger: No, please, boss, don't do it! Please! Deathstrike: Oh, but this isn't just about how you just insulted Mutant Kind. You got here 5 minutes late, and led the palace guards right to us! Stranger: Please, boss, one more chance! Ahhhhh! Deathstrike:(slits his throat) Stranger:(makes dying noises as blood pours out of his slit throat) Deathstrike: I told you once, your stupidity would be your downfall, Rick. And so it is. You have failed me for the last time. And I... don't... like... failure. Stranger:(dies on the stone floor) (he deactivates his wrist mounted sword and prepares to walk away with the money) Evil Ryan: Alright, that's it.(goes to confront him) Evil Anna: You said it. (the Cyberlings walk up to him) Deathstrike: What do you want?(turns away from them) Evil Ryan: Who do you think you are to kill your own men? That's just psychotic! Deathstrike:(turns to look at them so his mechanical eye glares at them) And why should I listen to you, teenagers? Evil Anna:scared No. I think you do got some weapons. Evil Ryan: Ok. We'll leave you to what your doing. Bertram and Evil Anna leave Deathstrike guards attack him, but he fights back and defeats them until the guard that reported to Farquaad is left get into a lock and Deathstrike gets in his face Deathstrike: Did you say goodbye to your wife and children before they died? Guard: What are you talking about? (they release from each other, and Deathstrike motions for another one of his men to come forth) Timothy: Here they are, boss.(tosses three dead bodies on the ground) (the guard realizes they are his wife and children) Guard:(angered) You murdered my wife and children?! Deathstrike: Bingo. (In anger, the Guard orders his comrade to destroy them) Deathstrike:(holds out his hand to stop them) Timothy, you have our other guest don't you? Timothy: Right here, sir.(brings out Sonata) Deathstrike: Now take us to Farquaad or she dies.(puts his wrist mounted sword against her throat) (The guard nods and they escort him to Farquaad) Lord Farquaad: Now when the tournament starts, I want guards set up at vantage points everywhere possible. (the guards come in with The Cyberlings, Deathstrike, his cronies, and the still captive Sonata) Deathstrike: The deal is done. One princess. Timothy:(throws her to the ground) Deathstrike: For one meeting with your cowardly leader. Lord Farquaad: Ouch. That hurts. Now who are you? Why are you here? And why do you have one of my daughters?! Deathstrike: My name is Deathstrike.(mechanical eye turns to Airachnid) Strange company you keep with you. Lord Farquaad: Don't worry, she's under our control. But what do you want? Deathstrike: An alliance. Lord Farquaad: You look strong to be the most lethal fighter in my army. I suppose I could put to some use. Deathstrike:(removes his mask so we see his mechanical eye is apart of him) For a price that is. Lord Farquaad: We'll get as much gold as we can. Deathstrike: Oh I can just beat the gold out of your citizens. I want something more worthwhile. Half of your kingdom to rule. I want to rule over your... lower class citizens. (realization dawns on everyone, minus Deathstrike and his cronies, faces) Lord Farquaad: You'd rule them with fear. You'd rain fear upon citizens. Guards, seize them! (the guards move into arrest them, but Deathstrike is the only calm one) Deathstrike:(to same guard from earlier) I know where your father and mother live. You wouldn't want them joining you wife and children, would you? (the guard hesitates) Lord Farquaad: You actually murder one of my guard's wife and children?(in Monsieur D'Arque's voice) It's despicable. I love it!(laughs) I love the way this one thinks. We have a deal, my fearsome friend. (cut to Thomas and the gang) (we see Red Smoke and Deathstroke are shadowing them) Red Smoke: So, shall we introduce ourselves now? Deathstroke: Now how did you know it was time? Red Smoke: The old Wilson Family Instinct. Deathstroke: Good thing you know how to put it to use. (they sneak up on them) Red Smoke:(in Isabella's voice) Whatcha doin'? Thomas: (jumps] Ah! Red Smoke: Hello, everyone. Grimlock: Where'd you come from?! Red Smoke:(points to herself) Starling City.(points to Slade) Australia. Crash Bandicoot: That's not what he meant. Red Smoke: I know. But did you know I defeated Ren. Matau T. Monkey: Might have. What team are you in? Red Smoke: I'm with Code Red. And this is my uncle. I'm sure you two have met before. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan is the uncle of Alice. We are in Crash's and Ryan's team. And the Autobots. Deathstroke: So I've noticed. We've heard of this Deathstrike. You're gonna need our help with him. Thomas: Why? Crash Bandicoot: Deathstrike? Who is that guy? I hope Ryan will sing with Odette. Am I right? sings Far longer than forever~ Matau T. Monkey: Tell us about this "Deathstrike", Deathstroke. Deathstroke: He's cruel, and has no mercy. His actions are cruel, even on my standards. Grimlock: How cruel are we talkin' about? Crash Bandicoot: But we met Nighlock in Nevada. Matau T. Monkey: That means... Deathstrike is Nighlock from another dimension! looks at Matau Deathstroke: Yes he is. But Deathstrike is fiercer, absolutely will kill anyone in his path. Matau T. Monkey: I might have forgotten to say my name. I'm Matau T. Monkey. Apprentice of Ryan F-Freeman. I like to call him Master Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Keyblade wielder and a member of the Autobots. And that's Grimlock and Thomas. My friends and I are going on a mission to get Shrek's swamp back from Lord Farquaad. Red Smoke: He just sounds like bad news. Crash Bandicoot: You don't even know the half of it, mate. Our Prime-prince friend Ryan send us to help Thomas. Will you two help us? Deathstroke: We will be honored. Deadpool:(appears from behind Grimlock) Yes we will. Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Where did he come from? Red Smoke: I thought you people knew better than to question his methods. Deadpool: Hey, Grim, I have a present for you.(holds up a kitty cat) Grimlock: AHH!(starts backing away) Keep it away from me! Matau T. Monkey: A cat? An Autobot afraid of a cat? I thought Unicron is scared of the Matrix. Deadpool:(walks forwards) Don't tell me you're afraid of a kitty. It's not like one of those evil ones from Futurama.(inches a bit further to him) Grimlock: Stay back, keep it away!(runs away screaming) Deadpool:(chases him with the cat, while making Zoidberg noises) Crash Bandicoot: Grimlock! Calm down! Is your head full of Beryllium baloney? Matau T. Monkey: Does Deadpool mean cesium salami? Crash Bandicoot: No. Beryllium baloney! Matau T. Monkey: Cesium salami! Red Smoke: He's just acting like Zoidberg. Deathstroke: Makes sense, as none of them have brains at all. Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Ever since Ryan used his magic on me. He taught me how to use a Keyblade. Same thing for Matau. Deathstroke: Is this Ryan a friend? Thomas: Yeah, he is. Red Smoke: We better get moving.(goes over to Wade and teleports the cat out of his hands) Deadpool: Hey! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Deadpool. We'll get you in that adventure with Master Ryan and Tino. Deadpool:(gasps with excitement) You mean Ryan's and Tino's Camp Adventure? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. Deadpool:(squeals with excitement) Which is why, I've gotta interrupt the movie during the credits. This movie that is. to the ground Thomas: Why? Deadpool: To play my theme song, of course. Xylophoney:(in a deep voice) No you are not! Deadpool: Oh, come on! Xylophoney:(in a deep voice) No, you don't get to interrupt the movie at all! Deadpool: Awwww. (everyone laughs as the screen goes black) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan